Fall and Rise
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: The five kingdoms of Magvel have been living in peace for a long time, until one day a sudden attack from the kingdom with the strongest military power ruined it.  This is the tale of the fall of their kingdom, and the hopeful rise  *full summary inside*
1. The History of Magvel

**Fall and Rise**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Harry/Draco, very light hints at other pairings, almost non-existent

Full summary: the five kingdoms of Magvel have been living in peace for a long time, until one day the peace is disrupted by a sudden attack from the kingdom with the strongest military power. Forced out of his own kingdom, Draco rushed to his brother's aid to put a stop to the war, with the help of old and new friends, and of course, their trusted knights

Warning: AU, OCs, OOCness, era mix-up (from the Marauders to Scorpius Malfoy)

Disclaimer: obviously, Harry Potter is not written by me. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. And I would be off writing another book instead of fanfics

A/N: this is based on the game Fire Emblem: the Sacred Stones, but there are changes, both minor and major. I've cut down the number of characters from the original game, yet still I have to get some OCs in this fic. They'll only hold very minor roles, though, don't worry.

About the era mix-up, you'll see what I mean soon, hopefully.

I wrote this fic first for the DBSK fandom, but then it died. I picked it up and rewrote it to fit the HP fandom better, and this is also my project for Nanowrimo, so expect quite a long story. I do try to put some action scenes, but everyone knows I'm absolutely crappy at those, so bear with me.

The prologue is necessary to understand the geography of the whole story. Please do read it first. I uploaded the prologue and the first chapter together so you could get to the story immediately, but don't forget to read the prologue first, or it will be confusing when I start mentioning the name of the places in the actual fic.

Anyway, enough babbling. Enjoy!

**Prologue – The History of Magvel**

In this world, there were many continents. One of them was Magvel, a large continent comprising of five kingdoms. In the middle of said continent, stood the kingdom of Renais, ruled by King Lucius Malfoy. Married to a duchess named Narcissa Black who gave birth to his two sons; a twin named Scorpius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. It was a highly prosperous kingdom with ties to most other kingdoms. The kingdom was peaceful, protected by the royal knights sworn to loyalty.

To the west of Renais, another small kingdom stood, named Frelia. The kingdom was ruled by King Arthur Weasley. The queen had died after giving birth to her second child, so it remained that the kingdom was ruled by the king and the prince and princess, Ronald Weasley and Ginevra Weasley.

To the south of both Renais and Frelia, at the southeastern corner of the continent, stood Grado. It was a fairly big kingdom, well-known in all Magvel for its military strength. However, Grado was ruled by Emperor Vigarde, a compassionate man, and no one feared Grado's strength. Emperor Vigarde had only one son, Blaise Zabini. The Grado empire was also well-known for their generals that were nicknamed after precious stones, the pillars of strength of Grado.

Between Renais and Grado was the small border town Serafew. There, citizens of both Renais and Grado gather to discuss the peace treaty they had had for such a long time. All civil meetings between the two allied kingdoms were to be held there, and some civilians lived there as well. Slightly further from this town, more in the Grado region, lay a fort surrounded by a lake, connected to the mainland by only a bridge—the fort Renvall.

To the south of this fort, en route from Frelia to Grado, was a port city Bethroen, nestled right next to a swamp area, known as the Za'albul Marsh. Right after the marsh is the Grado empire.

To the northeast of Renais, was Jehanna, a desert kingdom ruled by Queen Ismaire. The kingdom relied on other kingdoms for crops and most other goods, and in return they provided mercenary services, as mercenaries from Jehanna were known to be the best. However, the crown prince of Jehanna was reported to be missing since a couple of years ago, and no one seemed to know where he went. Some said he had gone on a journey to broaden his horizon, but no one was ever sure.

The fifth and last kingdom of Magvel is Rausten, settled at the far northeast corner of the mainland. It was a kingdom filled with magic-users, ruled by King Mansel. At the moment the only princess and heiress of Rausten had also gone missing, just like the crown prince of Jehanna, away on a journey to vanquish evil, as she had said.

In between the route to Rausten and Jehanna from Frelia, a small area named Carcino lay. The most influential village in the region was Caer Pelyn, where sages gather to train their magic. To the east of Carcino, stood a mountain peak infested with gorgons, a place where they breed, named Neleras Peak.

Lastly, to the west of Rausten, north of Jehanna, lay Darkling Woods. It was a great forest, home to the Great Dragon Morva and another young dragon. They were known as Manakete, a race of dragons who could assume human forms, and transform into dragons with the aid of their Dragon Stones. Behind the Darkling Woods lay a small cave protected by the Great Dragon, where most dark rituals were done before the first Great Dragon came and sealed off the cave. Ever since then, it was the duty of all Great Dragons to protect the cave.

Morva and the young dragon were the last known Manaketes that were after the Scouring, the great war of the dragons. It had happened in another continent, the continent of Elibe, and they had fled to Magvel in search of some peace.

For years on end, the five kingdoms had lived in harmony with each other, until one fateful day when everything changed. This is their story.

**End of Prologue**

Alright, onto the next chapter~


	2. The Fall of Castle Renais

**Fall and Rise**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Harry/Draco, very light hints at other pairings, almost non-existent

Full summary: the five kingdoms of Magvel have been living in peace for a long time, until one day the peace is disrupted by a sudden attack from the kingdom with the strongest military power. Forced out of his own kingdom, Draco rushed to his brother's aid to put a stop to the war, with the help of old and new friends, and of course, their trusted knights

Warning: AU, OCs, OOCness, era mix-up (from the Marauders to Scorpius Malfoy)

Disclaimer: obviously, Harry Potter is not written by me. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. And I would be off writing another book instead of fanfics

A/N: the first chapter. Hope it's not too confusing. Any questions, feel free to ask me and I'll try to explain as best as I could

**Chapter One – The Fall of Castle Renais**

Shouts and battle cries echoed within the stone walls of castle Renais. Soldiers were running around, swords and lances gripped tightly in their hands, fighting enemy soldiers and rushing to fellow soldiers' aid. Archers stood on the upper level, bows drawn and ready to attack should the enemy backup troops advance. The door to the throne room, in the center of the castle, was shielded with a line of knights, all of them ready to lay their lives down to protect their kingdom.

Inside the throne room, three people stood. They were looking at each other expressions grim and concerned, yet still alert. All of them were armed, and ready should they need to fight. The three were the king, the second prince, and the prince's knight.

"You have to go, Draco," King Lucius said with an air of authority, as if daring his own son to defy him. He turned slightly towards the door, his prized lance raised and ready. "You must escape and find your brother."

"But Father," Draco protested, a deep frown marring his beautiful face as his forehead creased in thought and worry, "what about you? You can't possibly defend the castle on your own. Come with us."

"No," Lucius answered as he shook his head. "That is exactly why I can't leave. This is my kingdom. If it falls, I fall with it."

"But this is our kingdom too," Draco insisted.

"Not yet," Lucius said. "I cannot ensure that this kingdom will not fall to this assault. However, if it does fall, then this kingdom will belong to you and Scorpius. You have to survive and rebuild this kingdom with him."

Draco looked ready to protest, but Lucius shushed him. He reached out a hand to cup Draco's cheek, and smiled at him. "Draco," he started, "I know I haven't been the best father ever. I know that I haven't shown you nor Scorpius enough love. My only regret would be that—that I haven't shown to you the extent of my love. But you have to know that I love you both."

Lucius glanced at the knight who nodded and turned away slightly, allowing the father and son some privacy.

"This is my last token of love to the two of you. My last sacrifice. You have to live, no matter what happens. Now go and find your brother at the front lines, and make sure he doesn't do anything reckless," Lucius finished with a small kiss on Draco's forehead.

Halfway through ths epeech, Draco had taken to hold onto his father's hand in a vice grip, his knuckles white at the force of it, while tears streamed down his cheeks. "Yes Father," he choked out as he roughly wiped his tears away with his free hand. "I will find Scorpius, and make sure he lives to be the next king of Renais."

Lucius smiled and nodded approvingly, before slowly prying his hand away from Draco's grip. "That is good to know," he said as he gave one last hug to his still tearful son and turned to the knight who stood tall and ready, waiting for command. "Potter, take Draco away from here and go to Frelia. I am sure King Weasley would be more than glad to help. Ask him if he could spare some knights to accompany you for your search for Scorpius. Take care of them, and put an end to this war."

"Of course, Your Highness. I will see my duty to the end," Harry confirmed as he kneeled in front of the king as if he was reporting for duty.

"Very well. With you by his side, I can rest assured," Lucius said calmly. "Go now, you don't have time. Each second you are wasting here, Scorpius is out there trying to survive. You have to help him."

A sudden commotion was heard right outside the throne room, and the door was then broken down, allowing the enemy troops to advance inside. Corpses of the Renais soldiers were everywhere, bathed in blood, and along with them, were the corpses of the Grado's soldiers, although the weaker ones.

"Prince, come, let's go," Harry said urgently as he tugged at Draco's arm, and pulled him along towards the back door of the throne room, which was only known to the royal family, and knights that held high positions in the kingdom. "Don't endanger yourself. Your father would never allow such thing to happen."

"But I have to help him!" Draco shouted as he struggled to break free from Harry's tight hold, his hand gripping the hilt of his prized sword. His face was still tear-streaked and his vision slightly blurred from the tears welling in his eyes.

"No, we have to go now," Harry insisted, hissing slightly as he opened the back door. He pushed Draco outside before he joined him and locked the door behind him. The door led to the royal stable, and he quickly found his trusted steed, a black stallion he named Lightning, and guided it out of the stable.

"Ah, look at what I have found."

Harry quickly turned to locate the owner of the voice while Draco stepped closer to Harry and then turned around. They both saw a man standing in front of a resting wyvern, his eyes gleaming with malice and dark amusement as his face was adorned with a maniacal grin. Draco looked at him in confusion but Harry recognized him instantly.

"Tom Riddle," the name was mentioned with distaste as Harry almost spat it out, throwing a glare at the man's direction. He was the Moonstone, one of the four well-known commanders of the Grado army. "It seemed like you've gotten yourself quite a trusty informant."

"I suppose you can say that," Tom grinned even wider as he stepped forward, the rein of his wyvern still tightly held in his right hand, which was also gripping onto a silver-tipped lance. "In fact, I've gotten myself quite an influential informant."

Draco stared at him warily. He still didn't know who the man was, but he knew he was a very dangerous man. Taking a slight step backwards, the dry grass crunched below his boot-clad feet, and in the dead of the night, the sound echoed. "Harry, you know him?" he asked cautiously.

Tom let out an amused, sinister laugh, stepping closer towards the distraught prince while Harry held tightly onto his own lance, ready to strike should he attempt to do anything. "Why, Prince Draco, you are as beautiful as they all said you to be. Even with these," he commented, reaching out and wiping the tear streaks away.

"Don't touch him," Harry growled as he whacked Tom's hand away harshly with his lance. "He is too pure to be tainted by someone like you."

Tom let out another sinister laugh, and regarded Harry with an eerie smile, which reminded Draco to beasts that he only heard of in lores. "Then pray tell, o great knight of Renais, who is allowed to touch him?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "The likes of you?"

Without warning, he swung his lance at Harry and lunged. Harry pushed Draco away and ducked to the side, thanking his quick reflexes that he was able to avoid being hit at a vital spot.

"Harry!" Draco shouted in worry as he watched the tip of Tom's silver lance graze through Harry's upper arm, tearing the cloth and the skin that covered it, creating a long, shallow gash. He pulled out his own sword and advanced, swinging at Tom's side that was uncovered as he tried to retract his lance.

Tom noticed the movement and quickly swung around, his lance nearly hitting Draco's head if he didn't quickly duck. Harry saw the opening and quickly lunged, piercing Tom's right forearm, causing the man to scream in pain and loosen his grip on his lance in surprise.

"Get on the horse!" Harry shouted as he helped Draco up. "Go!"

In a moment of panic, Draco quickly clambered onto the horse, while occasionally glancing back to make sure Tom hadn't quite recovered yet. Once he was settled on the saddle, Harry got onto the horse as well, although much more gracefully than Draco did, and urged the stallion to run into a nearby forest as quickly as it could so they could find shelter for the moment.

"General," a soldier called when he saw Tom standing still, only watching the two from afar. "Shouldn't we give chase to them?"

Tom was silent for a while longer, then grinned. "No, it's okay," he said evilly. "I'd rather have the fun long-lasting. I want to see the little peach ripen first, and I most certainly will enjoy fighting that knight in a more suitable scenario."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The sky was dark, and although that night the moon was full, it did not contribute much as the forest path was dimly-lit, the light filtered through the thick leaves, and it was almost impossible to see. With the forest obviously too dangerous to be trekked, the duo decided on resting in the middle of the forest for the night.

Harry got down from Lightning first, before helping Draco down and tying his steed to a nearby low branch. He took off his own cloak and laid it down on the dirt path covered with dried leaves, before telling Draco to sit down on it and joining him.

"Harry, let me see your arm," Draco said softly as he tapped Harry's left arm. The one injured by Tom was his right one.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," Harry said as he leaned back on the huge tree trunk behind him and closed his eyes, but Draco was persistent.

"No. It could get infected, now come on," Draco said as he frowned. He turned around and leaned over the taller man to get a better look at his right arm, but Harry pushed Draco back.

"No," Harry insisted. "How many times have I told you that we knights live to protect the royal family? Even if I die, if it was to protect you, then it would have been a noble death."

Harry's eyes widened slightly in surprise at the sharp sting on his left cheek. He raised his left hand to touch it and grimaced as it burned under his touch. Draco used this opportunity to forcefully turn the stubborn knight around and inspect the gash on his arm.

"And how many times have I told you that no life is more precious than the other, or less precious?" Draco asked angrily, although his touch was gentle and warm. A faint white light enveloped his hand as he healed the gash, and when he could no longer feel the wound, he stopped.

"I'm sorry," Harry said with a sigh. "You didn't have to hit me so hard, though."

"Does it hurt?" Draco asked hesitantly, reaching up to touch Harry's cheek. If it was day, he was sure he would be able to see his hand print there.

Harry chuckled. "If you're going to worry about it hurting why did you hit me in the first place?"

"Because you were being stupid," Draco said as he huffed, then pulled back. "Serves you right, though. I hope the pain will be a reminder to you so you could be smarter next time and just let me do my job."

Harry shook his head. "There had never been a member of the royal family trained in the art of healing magic."

"I know," Draco said, sighing as he leaned back on the tree trunk and stared up at what he could see of the moon.

"Now get some rest," Harry said, gingerly massaging his cheek. "We will be crossing the border towards Frelia as soon as the sun rises."

"I don't want to," Draco said softly. "I'm afraid of closing my eyes."

Harry nodded in understanding. Draco was extremely sensitive. He could be haunted by nightmares for weeks before he settled down. Since the memory of him leaving Lucius behind to die was still very fresh on his mind, even closing his eyes would cause him to see what could happen in the throne room they left behind.

"Then come with me for a while," Harry said as he stood up and held a hand out to Draco. "We're going to patrol the area to make sure it's safe. Then we'll go to sleep."

"But—"

"You have no reason to be afraid," Harry said softly, his hand still outstretched in front of him, waiting for the other to take it. "I'll be here with you."

Draco hesitated, then took Harry's hand, allowing the knight to help him up. "Okay," he said. "Promise you won't leave me?"

Harry laughed at the question. "Where would I go, my prince? Where would I go, if not to follow you, even to the end of the world?"

Draco squeezed Harry's hand tightly, and allowed himself a small smile as he was led away from Lightning to walk around the area.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When he woke up the next morning, Draco felt himself leaning against something firm, yet smooth and warm. He then knew he was no longer leaning against the tree, and although he could still feel the lingering sensation of rough barks digging into his back, it was a pleasant change. He allowed himself a minute or two to just stay there and collect his thoughts, fighting to get alert and clear his foggy mind.

"Finally awake, sleepy head?"

Draco blinked, and noticed that he was seated on a horse's saddle. Lightning was trotting through the forest path that would eventually lead them to Frelia, a neighboring kingdom that had been allies with Renais for a long time. And once the comment got through to his head, he elbowed the man behind him harshly.

Harry laughed. One hand let go of the horse's rein to rub at his rib. "I think I feel the beginning of a bruise."

"You're exaggerating," Draco retorted, then looked around the forest. It looked much better than it had last night, and he had to admit that the scenery was beautiful.

"So how was your sleep?" Harry asked, now holding onto the rein with both hands again.

"Good, actually," Draco admitted, although he seemed surprised himself. "I didn't have a nightmare, and slept through the night without being awake once."

"Good," Harry said, then placed a small pouch on Draco's hand. "I gathered some berries from the surrounding bushes earlier. I figured you might be quite hungry. We still have quite some time before we reach the border, so eat up."

Draco accepted the pouch and opened it carefully so that the berries would not spill. He took out a small red berry and popped it in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing. "Have you eaten anything yet?"

"I have," Harry confirmed.

Everyone in Renais knew how different the two princes were, despite them being twins. While Scorpius enjoyed a good sparring match, was a strategist and a great lancer, Draco preferred to stay inside the castle, studying the things Scorpius refused to so he could help when his brother was crowned king.

The two loved peace more than anything, and they were constantly worried over their subjects, but Scorpius would not hesitate to raise his lance when the time to fight came, while Draco would think three times before raising his blade if he wasn't doing it to protect those close to him—as it happened when he tried to attack Tom Riddle when he nearly killed Harry. Scorpius would lead his army to victory without fear, while Draco would stay behind and keep everyone safe—as proved by the fact that Draco had also taken up healing magic. That was just how they were.

"Did you sleep well too?" Draco asked again, popping another small berry from the pouch into his mouth. He never questioned anything Harry gave him, because he knew he could trust him, and he did trust him.

"Yes," Harry answered. "You could sleep some more if you want. It'll take about an hour to reach the border from here, and it would then be another hour before we reach castle Frelia."

"Can Lightning go faster than that?" Draco asked as he looked down at the stallion they were riding, and stroked its mane softly. "If he can, please do so. I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked dubiously. "You're not used to riding a horse yet. It was a miracle you didn't throw up last night."

"I'll be okay," Draco repeated, placing his hand on Harry's and tugging at it slightly, causing Lightning to go at a slightly faster pace. "I have to get used to riding horses anyway, right? I can't be a burden forever."

Harry shook his head. "You're never a burden," he said. "You don't have to rush. It's better if we start slowly. We're not in a hurry anyway, and I do not want you to be nauseous upon arrival to Frelia."

"Father said each second we're wasting is another second Scorpius is trying to survive," Draco said resolutely. "I promise you I will be alright. Now go."

"But—"

"This is a direct command from a member of the royal family," Draco said heavily, finally giving in to his last resort, as he wrapped up the pouch of berries. He knew that no knight was allowed to defy a direct command without being branded a traitor.

Harry let out a harsh sigh, but dutifully gripped onto Lightning's rein tighter. "As you command, Prince Draco. Hold on tight, this is going to be a rough ride."

Within a few seconds, they were already galloping across the forest, intent on reaching the castle of Frelia as fast as they could.

**End of Chapter One**

Alright, onto the next chapter~


End file.
